Eyes on Fire
by barry effin gibb
Summary: Rosalie's gone. Carlisle takes Emmett to the hospital to help out one day and he meets sixteen year old Lucy; who is terminally ill. Emmett changes her - will she fill the void of Rosalie? Or just remind him of what he used to have?


**Eyes on Fire  
by adrenaline rush x  
an Emmett Cullen x OC fan fiction**

Summary: When Rosalie leaves Forks after months and months of being unhappy, Emmett is in a downward spiral. His love is gone and he is left to deal with it all alone. That is until Carlisle brings Emmett to the hospital where he is treating Lucy, a sixteen year old who is fighting off a deadly disease. Emmett feels a connection and is asked by Carlisle to change her and save her. Will Lucy become Emmett's new soul mate? Or will the scars on his heart from Rosalie never fade away? *AU-Twilight*

She left him on a cold winter's day, he had been to hunt and before he came home, he saw that Rosalie was missing. Not even missing, she had up and left. She decided to leave after months and months of unhappiness. His family had seen that he was unhappy; they knew that he was lonely and now, it was Carlisle's turn to keep him occupied.

The brunette let his hand brush over his short coarse hair and pushed his hood up. He was still brooding and wasn't really _down_ to go and help his "father" out at the hospital. He bit his bottom lip as he jogged down the stairs and walked to the garage, sliding into Carlisle's car with out a word.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he slid into the driver's seat?

Emmett grunted.

Carlisle's pale features scrunched into a frown, "Emmett, people in the hospital are dying," he informed. "And they are in need of some cheer," he said.

"Doctor's orders?" Emmett sneered.

"Do not act like this in front of the patients," Carlisle warned. "Alright?"

"Fine," he muttered, watching as he looked at the road in front of them. After a ten minute drive, they exited the car and walked into the hospital. Carlisle grabbed his lab coat, a few charts and Emmett followed behind silently.

Carlisle visited with a few people who had broken bones, extreme migraines and the flu. Emmett had no sympathy. He would rather be hurting than being what he was. He sighed softly when Carlisle exited a ninety-year old's room. "Now to go see dear Lucy," Carlisle said with a small smile.

Emmett rolled his eyes and followed Carlisle down the hall. He bit his bottom lip and slid his hands into his pockets while Carlisle walked into a room at the end of the hall. "Have you ever thought to yourself that life's unfair, Emmett?" Carlisle asked softly, his eyes trailing to the patient in the bed.

Emmett's lips parted gently as he took in the sight of a brunette girl who had wires and tubes attached to her body. His topaz eyes only parted from the female's frame when he heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"Good morning, Lucy!" he said happily. "How are you feeling today?"

The girl who was Lucy turned her head and gave a soft smile. "Morning, Dr. Cullen," she said.

"This is my son, Emmett," Carlisle nodded, motioning to the other male.

"Hiya," Emmett said quietly.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy coughed, looking at her IV nervously. She hated being sick, she had been in the Forks hospital for two weeks and she still didn't get used to the poking of the needles. Carlisle began to check her out while her blue eyes watched Emmett intently. He was just as pale as Carlisle.

"Well, Lucy," Carlisle said. "It seems that you are getting a bit worse," he informed the young girl who began to cry. "But it isn't anything that cannot be fixed, I promise. I'm going to go order some tests I'll be back," he offered. Lucy nodded gently. Carlisle glanced at Emmett and gave a short nod.

Emmett knew exactly what Carlisle wanted. He was to stay with her.

"So," Emmett said softly. "How old are you?" he asked.

She stayed silent, staring at him.

Unnerved, Emmett waved a hand in her face. "Helloooo," he said. "Are you even listening to me?"

Lucy blinked, "Sixteen," she told him. "I'm just… trying to comprehend what your father just said."

"Where are your parents?" Emmett quizzed.

"They died a few years ago, I was put into foster care and I live at the orphanage," she said. "I got sick a couple of weeks ago and now… I'm getting worse," she said gently.

The brunette gave a soft sigh and moved to the girls' bedside. "It'll all work out," he said gently. "I mean, my dad is really good at what he does," he said, sitting down. He sighed and let his hand rest on her blanket.

Lucy flinched gently as she felt a sudden burst of chill under the blanket. She didn't pull away, though. Her eyes stared right into Emmett's… She wanted to believe him when he said that things would be alright.

Emmett chuckled softly. "You're gonna be alright," he winked. "So," he said. "Do you like sports?" he asked, raising an eyebrow down at the girl. He had to take her mind away from the illness.

Laughing, Lucy smiled before coughing. "Aw, I love football," she nodded. "And baseball," she smirked softly.

"I play both of those," he boasted before chuckling gently. "I hope that you get better and I can take you to a game sometime," he smiled. Hell, if he were sick, he would love having a reason to get stronger like himself. Cocky little jerk, wasn't he?

Lucy smiled warmly. "I'd like that," she nodded before clearing her throat while Carlisle walked in again.

"Alright, darling, we need to go ahead and get you in for a few more tests tomorrow," he said.

Lucy nodded. "Alright," she said.

Emmett watched as Carlisle bid goodbye to the girl, "I'll see you later," he waved to Lucy before leaving the room with his "dad".

"What's wrong with her?" he asked immediately.

Carlisle shrugged, "She has tuberculosis," he said nonchalantly.

Emmett frowned, "We have to save her!"

"I'm doing all that I can," the Doctor informed.

"Not enough, obviously."

"You haven't conversed with any of the patients today but within ten minutes of meeting Lucy, you want to save her?" Carlisle asked, pushing Lucy's chart against Emmett's broad chest. "I've done everything that I can to save her," he said. "She's going downhill fast, that's all I can say," the blonde muttered. "I will not do what you want me to do, Emmett. You will have to do it yourself, if you could find the courage," Carlisle stated gently.

-

Carlisle, in Emmett's eyes, had given him the green light to do what he wanted to Lucy. In theory, Emmett would go to the hospital and save her from her grim fate. He was nervous, hoping that he had the strength to change her. Hopefully, he would. He sighed gently as he walked out of the home. It was early in the morning, Carlisle had been at the hospital for easily two hours. If Emmett was going to do this, he would need his supervision.

Edward had done it to Bella, at least, to save her from James's venom. Carlisle coached him into stopping and all Emmett needed was that same pep-talk, not like he needed to stop. He got into his Jeep and sped off to the hospital. When he parked his car, he walked right up to the room where Lucy was laying. Her face lit up and Emmett couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"How are you doing, Luce?"

The brunette beamed and sat up quickly in her bed before giving a loud cough. Emmett frowned.

"I'm alright," she said between wheezes. "Still a little sick," she said.

Emmett didn't want to say it, but he knew that she was falling downhill, he noticed immediately that all the color from her face was gone and she seemed to look even more frail than before.

"Ah," he said as he watched Carlisle walk in.

"Morning," he said in a sing-song voice. "Alright, Lucy, here is the problem," he said softly. "I have some good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"

Lucy's face scrunched in thought before speaking. "The bad news," she said.

"Mm," he said, "Well, here's the bad news, the sickness has gotten worse, it's become terminal."

Lucy frowned. "What's the good news?"

Emmett spoke, "We can fix it!" he said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Carlisle nodded, "Emmett and I are two very different people compared to you," he whispered. "Don't worry; we could help you… that is if you would like to remain living."

Emmett looked at Lucy who became to look even scared than before.

"Do you want to stay alive? It's a yes or no question," Emmett mumbled.

Lucy nodded her head. "What are you?" she whispered up to Emmett.

"…We're vampires," he cooed back.

He leaned down and gave a soft kiss to her cheek, "You're going to be alright," he said. "Just like I promised," he said, placing his face in her neck. He gave a kiss before biting down and beginning to drink.

He ignored the fact that Lucy began to squirm and move, giving soft moans.

"Easy," Carlisle whispered, his hand going to Emmett's back. "She's turning," he said quietly. Emmett pulled away when Carlisle slapped him on the back.

"You did it," Carlisle said as he looked down at Lucy. "I'll have her discharged in about an hour," he said softly. "You'll take her home then," he said.

Emmett looked down and let his hand go to her cheek. "You're going to be alright," he whispered. "You're with me now and I promise you'll be safe."

[[Alright, so this is my first Twilight fic; and I have never even thought of how to write Emmett, haha. Please review and tell me what you think? :[ ]]


End file.
